naruto_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rasetsu
, , |image = Original Rasetsu.PNG |imagesize = 300px |caption = |anime debut = |manga debut = [[The Rare Anomaly|'Naruto: Akkipuden' Chapter #1]] |movie debut = |game debut = |ova debut = |media = Anime, Manga |japanese voice = Hiroki Yasumoto |english voice = Liam O'brien |birthdate = September 21 |gender = Male |species = Human |age = 30 |status = Alive |height = 6.5 Feet |weight = 90 kg |blood type = AB |classification = Sage, S-rank |kekkei genkai = Rinnegan |jinchuriki = |tailed beast = |occupation = Revolutionary |affiliation = |team = The Shorin |partner = |family = Hashirama Senju (father), Mito Uzumaki (mother), Yami Rasetsu (counterpart) |clan = Uzumaki Clan & Senju Clan |rank = Jōnin |ninja reg = |academy age = 7 |chunin age = 11 |jonin age = 16 |unique traits = |nature type = |jutsu = |tools = }} Rasetsu(羅刹, Lit. Man-Eating Devil) is the only son of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. He prefers to keep his identity a secret by completely forgoing the usage of a clan-name to his title. After his debut as a primarily antagonistic presence, Rasetsu presented himself to the world as a masked individual, earning himelf the title of Tobi The Second(二代目トビー, Nidaime Tobi) or more commonly referred to as Tobi II(トビーツウ, Tobi Tsu). In a fashion similar to the original tobi, Rasetsu convinced the world that his true identity was that of an iconic and legendary figure in the history of the nina world, having adopted the identity of noneother than Rikudō Sennin, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki himself, though this was later proven false when he was unmasked in public. Appearance Rasetsu's physical appearance has obviously been influences by the DNA and gene pool that was used to create him. His hair and skin is shown to be slightly lighter than his fathers due to the DNA of his mother coursing through his veins. He seems to bare a significant resemblance to his fathers arch rival, Madara Uchiha. In terms of clothing, Rasetsu does characterize himself as a Senju, commonly wearing the same for of open, long and flowing clothing that his father had a habit of dressing himself in, most commonly characterized by the same style of wide legged, traditional hakama and lightly colored shihakusho on his upper body. Personality Rasetsu is a shrewd and strange individual. Nobody seems to be able to know or perceive what goes on in his head at any given moment, not even himself. He is a hopeless romantic, highly impulsive, and a profoundly stubborn person. However, Rasetsu has been known to demonstrate a degree of wisdom and insight that, even as a child was shown to exceed it his fathers own, his mother herself claiming that by age 6, Rasetsu had already developed the reasoning of a Kage. Due to his high status, abilities, and place within society, Rasetsu adopts the guise of an escapist and often goes to any and all lengths to ensure he escapes the duties and responsibilities that come with being the son of a legendary figure whom is as iconic as Hashirama Senju. Relationships Background Rasetsu was born as the first and only child of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju. Due to the circumstances of his birth and the danger that his mere existence had on him, his parents had decided that it would be best of he were to be taken away from the village to live his life in the hidden cloud. However, the circumstances of his birth were taken advantage of even then, as The Raikage at the time saw immense potential in Rasetsu and wanted to have him develop as much as possible. At a young age, Rasetsu had been pushed to the point where he would awaken his rinnegan, being the first ninja to do so without Senju and Uchiha DNA. It is later revealed that this is because The Rinnegan is a bloodline almost exclusive to The Uzumaki Clan. Abilities Rasetsu has obtained the status of a "Legendary Ninja" who is regarded as having ascended to the same par as his father, Hashirama Senju. He has obtained extensive mastery and highly advanced knowledge over all fields of ninja arts and has subsequently become a force to be reckoned with. Having learned numerous powerful and devastating techniques from some of the most iconic individuals in the history of the ninja world, including his father, Hashirama, his mother, Mito Uzumaki, his uncle, Tobirama, and having studied some of the most complex and rare forms of ninja arts in the world, Rasetsu remains an individual whom stands at the height of the standard of power within the ninja world. Rasetsu's combat style is highly reflective of his mastery over the numerous and extensive fields of ninja arts and combat thereof. He most commonly engages is foes with a powerful set of Nintaijutsu which he has developed to increase and compliment his already grand capabilities in each of those separate realms. Having reached a perfect state of unison between armed and unarmed, combat, Rasetsu wields a signature katana sword which has been crafted and developed solely to compliment and synchronize with his own unique fighting style. The name of the sword is Tensatsu(天殺人, Lit. "Heavenly Murder"), a sword which has been responsible for the brutal murders of countless different enemy ninja. The weapon itself seems to possess numerous special properties and abilities which Rasetsu has not yet fully demonstrated to the public. Chakra Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Fūinjutsu Senjutsu Sage Mode Avatar of Death After being betrayed by his comrades and having his powers sealed by the very jutsu's and techniques with which he was so greatly praised, Rasetsu met an untimely end at the hands of Kumogakure's Elite. After his soul entered the realm serving as the borderline between the realm of the living and the afterlife, he was approached by The Celestial Avatar of none other than The Goddess Kaguya-hime. Having taken on a form which is referred to by summoners of The Shiki Fūjin, The Death God. Initially shocked, Rasetsu became wary of the presence of the monstrous figure before him. However, Kaguya quickly explained that her horrid appearance was a side effect of consuming The God Fruit, and was a curse. Enraged at the way Rasetsu had been treated, she fused with his spirit on a metaphysical scale and granted him all new life and powers the likes of which he could have never have hoped to access on his own, not to mention restoring her former, beautiful appearance. Having incidentally become the one and the same being with The God of Death, the powerful and supreme lord and master of all ends and unmaking, whom is summoned solely by users of The Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Rasetsu has literally become the embodiment of death, The Avatar of All Unmaking. This has granted Rasetsu an entire roster of new and powerful abilities, though he does not have access to the true extent of Kaguya-Hime's power in his base form, as his mortal body isn't capable of housing such strength. However, Rasetsu, now being the avatar of death, essentially the physical embodiment of the concept of death itself, Rasetsu is capable of forcing death itself on entities and existences that dwell within the physical realm. This can be accomplished through a variety of means, allowing Rasetsu to defeat and vanquish his opponents without ever actually doing extended combat with them, or having to injure them to the point of putting their lives in danger. Essentially being the definition of death itself allows Rasetsu to perform extremely devastating acts of power and destruction, such as taking out countless opponents in the blink of an eye by applying the idea of death to them. It isn't exactly a question of how tough, durable, or intelligent the enemy may be, as all living things are in some way fated to decay and their eventual death, Rasetsu merely brings about that act much faster than anticipated. Kaguya-Hime proclaims that this is the way that her powers as The Goddess of Death are truly meant to be used, but due to the fact that the original Shiki Fujin Jutsu was designed to oppose her instead of synchronize with her, it was never discovered. Transformations Quotes Trivia Category:Characters